


Your Direction When You’re Riding Through the Dark

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want swoop in and steal her for some Aunt Thea bonding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Direction When You’re Riding Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **itsalwaysfour** for the feedback and **effie214** for the read through. 
> 
> Title found in you + me's _You and Me_.

Turning the corner, I head down the concourse towards our gate, my shoulders stiff, hands numb. 

And not because it’s roughly negative twelve degrees in this airport. 

No, our entire group had elected me to do the food run and neglected to send anyone else—not even my fiancé—to help carry things.  


Really, it’s a small miracle that I haven’t dropped the bag of breadsticks yet. 

And logistically I understand why I was the only one sent. 

Everyone else is focused on keeping the kids entertained while we wait. 

Sure, Felicity and Lyla were on the phone with our resort when I left, but Digg was giving piggyback rides to Sara, alternately racing Ollie or Roy who were pushing Lily in her stroller. 

Basically we’d given in to delirium and “whatever means necessary” during hour six of our delay. 

Lightning continues to crack against the sky as I adjust the pizza box under my arm and near the bank of chairs we’ve claimed. 

Things have calmed some in the forty minutes I’ve been gone. 

The Diggles are relaxing in one corner, Sara sprawled across Lyla’s lap, while Roy and Laurel huddle over a tour book, apparently attempting to figure out a road map. My brother and his wife sit with their backs to me, Lily hitched against his side. 

Sliding the food onto the small table in the midst of our chaos, I lower myself into a seat next to Roy and wave to Lily as she makes eye contact with me. 

I’ve been starving ever since I picked up the pies—really, the smell of food you can’t eat _that second_ might trump hour long sparring matches with your significant other—but suddenly watching my niece is more important.

The slight curl of her hair against Ollie’s chin, her bright eyes following all the movement around us. 

I just want swoop in and steal her for some Aunt Thea bonding time. 

Instead I watch as she rocks against her dad, her fingers tapping against his neck as she giggles. 

Felicity laughs, too, leaning close as she lifts a bag of snacks in what’s clearly an ongoing game. Plucking two Cheerios out, she carefully lines them up on Oliver’s shoulder, grinning as Lily reaches out and plucks them off one by one. 

Ollie ducks forward, talking lowly to his daughter as she tries to shove a piece of the cereal into his mouth. 

His lips close lightly around her tiny fingers, pretending to gnaw on her, and I can see the happiness in his eyes as he looks at his wife over their little girl’s shoulder, his head shaking slightly when she lifts a brow and balances more Cheerios high on his arm. 

Roy hands me a slice of pizza just then, his fingers drifting over my shoulder as he lets his arm fall across the back of my chair. 

It’s not how most people would want to start their vacation but—I grin as Lily settles in Felicity’s arms and Ollie snags them a plateful of food before brushing kisses over both their foreheads—this is the most relaxed I’ve been in a long time. 


End file.
